A low-dropout regulator (LDO) is a type of voltage regulator that is widely utilized in power management integrated circuits, satisfying the requirements of low-noise and precision supply voltage. Local LDOs may be used to reduce cross talk, improve voltage regulation and eliminate voltage spikes.
The LDO regulator with a greater gain may have better system accuracy. However, a greater gain may also decrease system stability in the LDO regulator for increasing load current and lowering load resistance.
Therefore, an improved LDO regulator needs to be provided to obtain greater gain without largely decreasing stability thereof.